fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dimmadome Acres
Dimmadome Acres was a short-lived planned community built near Dimmsdale by Doug Dimmadome's construction company. Its only appearance was in Mooooving Day. Information This planned community is where most people in Dimmsdale moved to after Mrs. Turner sold their houses. All of the citizens drink Dimmadome Farms Milk, except for Timmy (who busy drinking mega fizzy juice to practice for a burping contest), which has some ingredient that causes the drinker to enter a trance-like state, and they try to get other citizens to drink it as well. After Timmy threw his Fizzy Juice into the supply of milk, everyone was free from their trance, Dimmadome Acres was turned back into a garden field, and Doug Dimmadome lost all his memories prior to Dimmadome Acres. Mrs. Turner then sells everyone back their houses since this place was no longer Dimmadome Acres and nobody had anywhere to live at the moment. Description All of the houses and yards are exactly the same, but are much bigger and nicer than the normal homes in Dimmsdale. It has a tennis court, a swimming pool, and a golf course. The community is surrounded by an iron gate, inside which also has bushes with sharp spikes that appear as an extra security measure to prevent escape. Background After Timmy Turner made a wish for his mother to be better at her job selling houses, she had become so good that she sold everyone's home in Dimmsdale including their own house. With the money they earned from selling their homes, the Turners moved to the Dimmadome Acres, a planned gated community owned by Doug Dimmadome. Everyone drank a special brand of milk, and acted exactly the same, eventually resembling mindless exceedingly cheerful zombies that convince people to drink the special milk. Timmy was unaffected because he was drinking fizzy drinks to practice for a belching contest, but his friends, family, and even his fairy godparents began to aggressively persuade him to drink the milk. Timmy was easily able to flee them, since everyone in the community rode on extremely slow moving Segway-like scooters. Timmy soon wandered into the tennis court, which flipped over and dropped him into a milk factory, where his family, Vicky, A.J. Chester and his dad, Mr. Crocker, as well as Cosmo and Wanda in cow form, being milked along with other cows to fill a huge tank of milk. Timmy is cornered by them and Doug Dimmadome, who reveals that he is using the milk to make the citizens of Dimmsdale his slaves. Timmy uses his fizzy juice, which had magic properties thanks to his fairies, and tosses it into the tank of milk, causing it to explode and magic liquid to flood the entirety of Dimmadome Acres, turning it back into a garden, freeing everyone from their trance, and erasing Doug Dimmadome's memories of Diammadome Acres. A deer driving a bulldozer than pushes Doug Dimmadome away (The same way Doug Dimmadome did to him). All the other citizens besides Timmy are left with their minds wiped as well, and return to their normal homes in Dimmsdale when Mrs. Turner sells them back to everyone. Images MovingDay073.jpg|The entrance MovingDay075.jpg|The tennis court. MovingDay076.jpg|The swimming pool. MovingDay078.jpg|The golf course. MovingDay081.jpg|The waving people. MovingDay141.jpg|The interior of the Turner's new home. MovingDay142.jpg|Another interior shot of the Turner's new home. MovingDay158.jpg|The sharp spiked bushes prevent escape. MovingDay162.jpg|The Dimmadome Tennis Club MovingDay167.jpg|The secret entrance to the Dimmadome Farms milk factory MovingDay214.jpg|The exterior of the milk factory. MovingDay215.jpg|The Mega Fizzy Juice smashes the wall of the exterior of the milk factory. MovingDay218.jpg|The first of the four phases for the Mega Fizzy Juice to turn Dimmadome Acres into a garden. MovingDay221.jpg|The second of the four phases for the Mega Fizzy Juice to turn Dimmadome Acres into a garden. MovingDay223.jpg|The third of the four phases for the Mega Fizzy Juice to turn Dimmadome Acres into a garden. MovingDay226.jpg|The final phase for the Mega Fizzy Juice to turn Dimmadome Acres into a garden. Category:Locations Category:Dimmsdale Category:Residences Category:One-time locations Category:Other locations on Earth Category:Season 5 Category:Places Category:Cities Category:Houses